


Morning Coffee

by Anonymous



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous tumblr prompt: iggy and ian talking for the first time after iggy finds out about ian and mickey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> So this might not be exactly what the anon asked for since it’s from Mickey’s point of view and also encompasses Iggy finding out, but I have a really hard time writing as Ian, so…. yeah. I hope you still enjoy it.

Mickey tried to keep his eyes shut as Ian kissed little pecks along his cheek and down the side of his throat, but he couldn’t stifle the small contented sighs that escaped him as Gallagher continued brushing his warm lips gently against Mickey’s skin. It was too early, his breath was disgusting, he could feel the sleep in the corners of his eyes… He had a plethora of reasons to brush Ian away, but in truth, they all slipped from his mind when the redhead moved his hand under the sheets, gently caressing Mickey’s abdomen before slipping lower…

Then the alarm on Ian’s phone went off, and the younger boy pulled his hand away abruptly. Mickey let out a frustrated groan as he watched Ian quickly get up and pull on a pair of boxers. In fact, he was pretty sure those were _his_ boxers, not his boyfriend’s. Ian rummaged around by the foot of the bed and took two pills out of the bottle in his backpack, then proceeded towards the kitchen for water.

“Ay, bring me some coffee,” Mickey called after him, smiling when he saw Gallagher flip him off while he walked away, leaving the door wide open in his wake. Mickey shifted the sheets around, making sure nothing was showing in case his wife or sister happened to walk past the room. He considered getting up and going to the bathroom but knew he’d have to wait for his morning wood to ease up before he could pee. _Might as well wait in bed_ , he thought smugly, stretching his limbs out now that Ian wasn’t hogging up half the mattress with his impossibly long legs.

Only a few minutes had passed when Mickey heard the front door slam. He froze in panic. There was no way Terry could be out so soon… no _fucking_ way. His heart pounded in his chest as he shook off the fear and jumped out of bed, his body now moving without thinking. Boxers. Protect Ian. Gun. Protect Ian. Door. Protect Ian.

“Coffee?”

He heard Ian’s calm, easy voice just as he was about to step out of his room.

“Uh, sure,” Iggy replied. Mickey heard the scraping of a chair pulled back roughly against the linoleum.

He relaxed ever-so-slightly, bringing the gun down and letting it fall loosely to his side, but it said a lot about him that he kept the safety off, finger still at the ready.

“When’d you get out?” Ian asked.

“This morning. Took me three hours on the fuckin’ bus to get home…”

Mickey only felt a little bad about not driving down to pick up his brother from prison. It wasn’t like Iggy had ever gone to pick him up from Juvie…

“That sucks, man. But welcome back.”

Mickey could hear the enthusiasm in Ian’s voice and cringed. It reminded him of how the younger boy had sounded when he’d been on his high, before the meds. Lately, he felt like he was always on the lookout for signs that Ian was losing control, and it was tiring. He had to remind himself that not every too-big smile or energetic morning meant something bad was around the corner.

“Thanks,” Iggy answered. There was the unmistakable sound of mugs being placed onto the table and liquid being poured. Mickey was unwillingly reminded of how badly he had to pee.

Mickey finally eased his finger off the trigger, and clicked the safety back into place. The conversation seemed civil enough. He quietly took a step back into his room and put the gun into the top drawer where it joined its brethren before returning to his spot in the doorway where he could easily eavesdrop on the situation in the kitchen.

“Mandy back to bangin’ you now? Thought she’d moved on to your brother…” Iggy wondered.

Ian coughed as he choked on his coffee. Mickey probably would have had the same reaction. The redhead eventually managed to sputter out a ‘no’.

“Then who’s the other coffee for?” Iggy pressed, clearly oblivious.

There was an awkward silence that stretched on for what seemed like forever. Mickey could only imagine what Gallagher was feeling, being put on the spot like that and having to come up with an answer that wouldn’t piss anyone off.

He walked around the corner and into the kitchen, then grabbed the extra mug from the counter and took a sip.

“Hi,” he grunted to Iggy, clearing his throat.

“Hey,” his brother replied. “So where’s dad?”

“Got thrown back in to Marion,” Mickey told him between sips. The coffee was too bitter, but that’s how Gallagher liked it, and he knew better than to complain.

“What’d he do this time?”

Ian snorted and Mickey shot him a glare, but regretted it when he saw how the younger boy was staring him down. He knew what Ian wanted him to say. It was the same look he’d given him at the Alibi for Yevgeny’s Christening, but it hurt a lot less the second time around.

“Violated his probation by trying to kill me after I told everyone I was a fucking faggot.”

He waited for Iggy’s reaction, watching Ian’s wide-eyed expression in his peripheral vision, but keeping his own eyes focused on his brother’s face, ready to fight if that was where this was headed. He put his mug onto the counter just in case and crossed his arms.

Iggy took a slow sip of his coffee and looked from Mickey to Ian, then back to Mickey.

“Oh.”

Mickey had to keep his jaw from dropping down. “‘Oh’?” he repeated.

Iggy shrugged.

“That’s it? Just ‘oh’?” Mickey pressed.

“His coffee tastes a lot better than yours,” Iggy said, nodding to Ian and then bringing his mug up like he was giving Gallagher a toast. “None of that flavored shit,” he added.

Ian barked out a laugh and Mickey threw his hands up in the air before stalking back to his room, feeling drained and defeated.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can send me more prompts through tumblr [here](http://magneticdice.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
